


Divine Intervention

by Leafy89



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, kind of, minor god Haruna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafy89/pseuds/Leafy89
Summary: A soft moment between the minor god of aspirations, Haruna, and his human childhood friend.(A vague Noragami AU, little-to-no context necessary to read)
Relationships: Akimaru Kyouhei/Haruna Motoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea I had in which Haruna is a minor god. The setting is loosely based off of Noragami, just with a lot less action. See end notes for some clarifications!

"You know this is a shrine and not your house, right?"

Akimaru barely glanced up from his perch on the ledge of the modest shrine, preoccupied with the volume of manga currently resting in his hands.

"It's not like there's much of a difference at this point, is there?" He turns the page. "I've probably spent just as much time out here as I have at my actual home anyways."

It's true. They had met when Akimaru was four, and when Haruna was young enough, even as a god, that they somehow had managed to grow up together. Akimaru had spent all of his free time playing in the woods by the shrine with what people assumed to be his imaginary friend.

Now, Akimaru was in his last year of high school, and thus far, had shown no signs of making any plans for the future aside from "attending university".

Haruna's face scrunches before he sighs in exasperation. The next few moments between them are silent save for the sounds of the forest and the small, distressed noises of one minor deity as he tries to find the words to say.

"I mean," he scrambles. "Why do you even come here anymore?"

At this, Akimaru finally looks up, his eyes flashing with confusion and a bit of hurt. "Sorry, I didn't realize my presence was such a bother..."

"No, that's not-!" Haruna immediately curses his lack of communication skills. "I just mean, uh, don't you have other places to be? Club activities or social gatherings or, I don't know... Isn't there something that you want to pursue in life?"

The mortal blinks. "Huh. I guess I haven't really thought about it."

The god of aspirations balks, baffled at his friend's admission.

Akimaru continues on, half-heartedly skimming the comic in his lap. "Do I really need anything like that? I've been doing fine without a grand life purpose thus far; I don't see a reason to start now." He shrugs.

Haruna could not be more incredulous. "I'm sorry, you _do_ realize you are speaking to a being whose entire existence is based around the concept of hopes and dreams and ambition, right? Like, we've known each other for how long?"

Akimaru lifts a finger to his chin. "Fourteen years? More or less."

"Exactly my point!" Haruna gestures wildly. "There's no way you're not tired of this dinky little shrine by now! You're a human! There are so many other things you could be doing! Other places you could be!" _Other than wasting your life on me_ , he doesn't say.

Akimaru thinks. "But it's relaxing here. And besides, you're here."

The god's face heats up.

"That's-" he scratches his head. "I mean, of course I'm grateful for your support. And obviously... your company. But is just being my follower really good enough for you? Does it really make you happy?" He doesn't know what answer he's hoping for anymore.

"I... don't know?" He turns back to his best friend, nothing but puzzlement plain on his face. "Geez, I didn't know we were getting so existential today. But. Well-"

He crosses his arms and leans to the side, pondering, his manga completely forgotten. "I wouldn't say that I'm content being _just_ your follower. It feels like... there's more that I could be doing, together with you, I mean."

Haruna is _this_ close to short-circuiting.

"Oh! Maybe you could make me your shinki."

"NO."

Akimaru flinches. He can't recall the last time Haruna raised his voice at him.

"Absolutely not."

Akimaru gulps. "Why not...?" He questions tentatively.

"Are you an idiot? You would have to be a spirit for that to work! I won't allow you to throw the rest of your life away for me. No matter how much you want to- I don't know- be 'of use' to me??"

The rustling of bushes and flitting songs of birds fill the space between them.

"...ok."

His temper cooled, the god looks back to his friend. "Okay...?"

"Ok." He reiterates. "I won't throw my life away. It's not like I was particularly eager to in the first place. I just wasn't really thinking. I'm sorry."

No matter how frustrating the mortal was to deal with, Haruna couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Listen, the best thing you could do for me would be to live a good life." He leans back on his hands. "Find something you enjoy- anything- get a job, maybe get married and have some kids..."

At that, Akimaru goes still. "I don't think I want to. Get married and all that, I mean."

Haruna would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved. "Oh, is that so." He replies coolly.

"Besides, you're the one closest to me. I don't really want that to change."

"What, are you in love with me or something?" Haruna laughs nervously, his words only half meant in jest.

He finds himself stared down by Akimaru with an uncharacteristically intense and unreadable expression on his face.

"You know, maybe I am."

Haruna can't handle it anymore. He curls in on himself, his hands covering his face. "... oh. Uh. Well then."

Akimaru sits himself on the ground, facing his childhood friend. His own face feels warm and he can't help but avert his gaze in embarrassment.

"Do you... I mean, do you think it's weird?" There are an unspoken number of aspects to Akimaru's feelings that some would perceive as... unconventional.

Haruna exhales loudly and slowly begins to unfurl from his retreat. "No," he finally manages to find his voice. "I think I feel the same."

It's Akimaru who turns red this time, his eyes wide. The two take a moment to adjust to this new tension in the air.

"So... what now..?" Akimaru asks. "Should we date...? Is that a thing? Can gods date mortals?"

Haruna flushes harder, if that was even possible, his lips twisting in a pout. "How am I supposed to know?? I don't exactly know a lot of other gods to have any point of reference. Also, I mean, like… are you sure about this? Wouldn't it be weird to go on dates where no one around us notices my presence? And also, what about your parents and friends, are you gonna tell them you're dating a guy who doesn't technically exist in any official records? I mean, I don't even know if you should tell anybody about me?? I'm not exactly anything special, so I don't see why-"

The rest of his self-deprecating rant is cut off by Akimaru's lips planted firmly over his own.

He doesn't move. Doesn't want to move. It lasts only a moment, but it feels like the most important moment of his life.

When Akimaru pulls back, he looks directly into Haruna's eyes and says, "You really need to shut up sometimes."

Coming from anyone else, Haruna would be offended, but years of friendship with Akimaru have gotten him accustomed to his particular brand of caring.

Haruna leans forward to bump their foreheads together and chuckles. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Some context things:  
> -"shinki" are the souls of humans who died and are then hired under a contract to a god to essentially become their weapon  
> -in noragami-verse, it is technically possible for a god to be "born" in a child form and grow up, though i forget the specifics haha
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
